Puddy Dawd
by Dragonsbane1611
Summary: How are we going to tell Neville?" Alice asked, looking at her son sadly. Neville sat on the floor, playing with a figurine of a black dog. "Dawd," he giggled.


Puddy Dawd  
  
Tue.13.Jan.2004  
  
***  
  
  
  
"When are they bringing him?" Sirius asked, twirling Harry a couple times in the air, then sitting him on his shoulders. The fifteen-month old grabbed the man's nose and put a fist in his left eye. "Ouch. Watch it, kid."  
  
"Puddy," Harry giggled, as Sirius grabbed the boy's arms and held them away from his face.  
  
"In a few minutes. Sorry about leaving you with both of them this go, Sirius, but Frank and Alice need some time for themselves. They know Neville will be in good hands here," Lily told him as her husband helped her into a jacket.  
  
"Nebble?" the uplifted child said, looking at his mum.  
  
"Plus, you're the best babysitter in the Order, old man," James joked, zipping up his own coat.  
  
Sirius made a face at him and Lily stood on her tip-toes to kiss Harry's cheek.  
  
"We'll be back, baby," she whispered, stroking the boy's hair. "And stay out of my Cadbury's, Harry James."  
  
Harry looked at her innocently.  
  
"No, Cabbuwy's. No," he stated. She sighed and hit both men in the stomachs.  
  
"What?!" they exclaimed, laughing. Instead of answering, she shot daggers at them with her eyes and strolled to the front door. Looking over her shoulder, she saw all three of them, gazing at her blamelessly.  
  
"If you would like to stay, James, you are more than welcome, but I'm leaving."  
  
James shook his head with a smile and walked to the door.  
  
"The evening awaits, Lily, dear!" he declared. Then, looking back at his friend and young son, he ran back and stole Harry and hugged him. Loudly he said, "Be good, son of mine," and then under his breath, "And save me some of the chocolate. Your mother never lets me have any."  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
The father winked from behind his spectacles and the boy blinked back, grinning.  
  
"Thanks, Sirius," he said, setting the child on the floor.  
  
"We'll be back in a few hours," Lily reminded them as she and James exited the house.  
  
"See you then," Sirius called, waving. Harry waved, but stood his ground. As soon as the door closed behind his father, he turned and looked up at Sirius expectantly.  
  
"Puddy."  
  
"Not tonight, Harry. Neville's coming."  
  
"Puddy," the boy persisted.  
  
"Harry, no."  
  
"PUDDY!" Sirius knew if the dog didn't make an appearance, he was likely to be in for an evening of wailing and howling that would tame a werewolf. He laughed, wondering where Remus was.  
  
"At least wait for Neville, alright?" he told the boy at his feet. This seemed to satisfy the child and he ran to his playroom. Sirius sighed and glanced out the front window just as someone knocked on the door.  
  
Quicker than he could get the door opened completely, a toddler pushed past him and into the house, hood on his jacket flying out behind him.  
  
"HARRY!" the hooded child called.  
  
Harry stepped into the corridor, gripping a figurine of a black dog and looked wide-eyed into the living room where Neville was standing.  
  
"Nebble?"  
  
Neville grinned and they ran back to the playroom, shouting humourously about something.  
  
"Thanks for this, Sirius," Alice said, smiling at the sounds of the boys playing.  
  
"Not at all. The pleasure is all mine," he replied, truthfully.  
  
"Have you heard from Peter?" Frank asked, suddenly.  
  
Sirius frowned, "No."  
  
"What about Remus?"  
  
"No."  
  
Alice looked at her husband and he shrugged.  
  
"You've probably got an owl waiting for you at your place," he said, finally.  
  
"Is something going on?" Sirius was interested.  
  
"I don't know. Best keep an eye open for anything out of the ordinary, though."  
  
"Always do."  
  
"Thanks, Sirius. We'll be back in a bit."  
  
With that, the Longbottom's made their escape and Sirius walked to the playroom to make sure the toddlers weren't destroying anything.  
  
"Puddy!" Harry demanded when he saw his godfather. Neville looked up at the man who had begun to remove his jacket.  
  
"Dawd," was all he said, and Sirius laughed, hanging the jacket on a hook, getting down on all fours and crawling toward the children.  
  
"Don't tell your parents about this, Neville," he muttered, and he changed.  
  
Neville gasped when he saw the enormous black dog looming in front of him. For a moment, Sirius thought he would scream, but he didn't.  
  
"Dawd," he breathed and stood to hug the lumbering animal.  
  
"Puddy," Harry grinned, standing and stroking the dog's fur. Neville released Sirius and gave his friend an indignant look.  
  
"Dawd."  
  
Harry returned the look and, jabbing a thumb at the dog, insisted, "Pud-dy."  
  
'Nope, nope. I don't like where this is going,' he thought, and licked each of their faces in turn. They laughed and they chased him out of the room.  
  
"Down, puddy," Harry ordered, pointing to the floor. Sirius crouched low, knowing what was coming. Neville frowned and looked at Harry.  
  
"Get on puddy."  
  
Neville made a confused face. Harry sighed and climbed upon the dog's back and then dismounted, repeating, "Get on puddy."  
  
This time Neville understood, and cautiously sat astride the black canine.  
  
'Hold on, Neville.'  
  
Sirius stood tall, and the child on his back gripped handfuls of thick fur as he began to traipse around the room. Harry giggled and clapped. He ran to the dog and petted his head.  
  
Neville and he began a conversation. Sirius listened for recognizable words, but nothing jumped out at him. A few times, Harry would point down the hallway or look over his shoulder while Neville said something.  
  
'They're conspiring. And right in front of me, too. I wish I could speak their language.' He laughed at this, though it merely sounded like the dog coughed. 'Who's to say they can even really speak their language? Did he just call for me?'  
  
Harry was standing in front of him, hands gripping his floppy ears and, straining to make eye contact with the dog.  
  
"Down, puddy!"  
  
'Alright, alright. I'm down, I'm down.' Sirius knelt low again. Neville shifted a little, making room for Harry. Once sure everyone was on safely, he stood again.  
  
Harry poked Sirius' sides with his bare feet and pointed toward the hallway.  
  
"Playwoom," was the command the dog followed orders. This continued for quite awhile and Sirius began to get bored very quickly with the poking in the sides and the shouting and the pointing.  
  
'Kick my ribs one more time, Harry, and it's to bed with you,' he thought as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"Down, puddy."  
  
"Dawd," Neville corrected.  
  
Sirius rolled his canine eyes and knelt as Harry alighted.  
  
"Dawd!"  
  
'What now?'  
  
Neville tugged on Sirius' fur and directed him out of the kitchen and back into the playroom.  
  
"Down, dawd."  
  
'Enough with the 'down'.'  
  
Neville climbed off the animal.  
  
"Sit, dawd."  
  
Sirius 'harumphed' and sat down. Neville smiled, showing his six teeth and drooling, reaching to pet the dog.  
  
'Ah, yes. Love the dawd. Puddy. No. Dog. Love the dog. Puddy? Where's Harry?'  
  
He barked and made his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Harry! Dawd!" Neville warned, running after the dog.  
  
"Nebble?" came a distant reply.  
  
Sirius entered the kitchen to find Harry sitting in front of the open lower cabinet with chocolate smeared on his face and hands, the candy in question on the floor between his legs. When he saw the dog, he put on his innocent face.  
  
"Puddy?"  
  
'Don't even try that with me. I taught your father that long before your time.'  
  
Neville bounded into the kitchen.  
  
"Bad dawd!"  
  
Sirius looked at the boy with the rounded cheeks.  
  
'What'd I do?'  
  
He looked back at Harry who had replaced the Cadbury's and shut the cabinet, standing with his chocolate-covered hands in his pockets and the guileless expression on his smudged face.  
  
Neville walked to his filthy friend and began rambling on and on. Sirius understood 'dawd', 'playwoom', what he thought could have been 'run' but was pronounced 'wun', and Harry handed him something from his pocket. The dog went to investigate, at which time Neville shoved the thing into his mouth and grinned.  
  
'You little sneak,' the dog thought, looking at Harry, who raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Puddy!" he shouted, running at the dog.  
  
'Crap.'  
  
"Dawd!" the other said thickly, flashing his chocolate-covered teeth. Harry reached to pet Sirius, but he backed away.  
  
'Not with that muck on your hands, you're not. I'm not taking the blame for you this time.'  
  
"Puddy!"  
  
"Nope," Sirius told him, changing back into his human form. Neville frowned and looked at the floor. Harry looked up at him and tugged on his trouser leg. The man grimaced at the chocolate spot on his knee. He lifted both boys, one under each arm, chocolate and all, and carried them to the upstairs bath.  
  
"Puddy, baf?" Harry questioned hopefully.  
  
"Whatever you say, kid."  
  
"Dirty dawd."  
  
"No. Dirty babies."  
  
Once aware of their fate, they began squirming. He set them down on the tiled floor and started to run the water.  
  
"Nebble!" Harry called and Sirius turned to see them running across the landing.  
  
"Hey! Come here."  
  
Neville giggled when Sirius charged after them. He made it to Harry first and scooped him up. The other boy bolted back for the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
Sirius stopped in his tracks and looked at the door in amusement. Harry laughed and buried his face in Sirius' shirt, smearing more chocolate. Filled with determination at this, Sirius carted Harry into the bathroom much to the dismay of the two-and-a-half foot tall Neville, who watched in slack-jawed amazement as the door opened. He was in such a state of shock, in fact, that as Sirius towered over him, he fell onto his bottom, still gaping at him.  
  
The man tested the water and turned off the taps. He undressed the children quickly and placed them in the water.  
  
"Puddy?"  
  
"No."  
  
Harry shrugged and flicked water at Neville who proceeded to throw a bath toy at his friend. Sirius knelt next to the tub and poured water over both of their heads. They spluttered for a moment and he had to brush Harry's hair out of his eyes. Neville giggled and kicked his feet.  
  
"Dawd."  
  
"My name is Sirius. Seer-ee-us."  
  
"Dawd."  
  
Sirius shrugged and washed the chocolate off Harry's face and hands.  
  
"How'd you get chocolate there?" he asked, finding a dark smudge behind the boy's left ear. Neville continued to laugh, playing with another random bath toy.  
  
Once Harry was clean, Sirius looked at Neville, who wasn't dirty in the first place.  
  
"Why did I put you in here?" He then remembered the escape attempt and nodded. "Oh, yes." He poured more water over his head and wiped some stray chocolate off his puffy cheeks and chin.  
  
"Suppose you're done, then," he said and reached for the drain plug.  
  
"No," Harry said and threw a bath toy at his watcher.  
  
Sirius quirked an eyebrow and sat back.  
  
"Fine." The boys splashed around and seemed to argue over the rubber duck. To amend this dispute, Sirius took the rubber duck himself and they found joy in some other toy. Sirius took this time to ponder the exact purpose of a rubber duck, seeing as it only seemed to cause strife between bathing babies.  
  
"Done!" Harry declared, finally, standing up. Neville pulled the drain plug and reached for a nearby towel. Sirius began to wonder what he was doing there at all. Feeling the need to display his authority, he snatched the towel up before Neville could get it and, unsure of what to do next, ended up handing it to him anyway.  
  
"Dry off," he told him, and Neville did. Grabbing another towel, Sirius dropped it on Harry's head.  
  
"You, too, Harry."  
  
Harry peeked out from under the towel.  
  
"Puddy."  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Puddy."  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Dawd," Neville interjected.  
  
"Crap."  
  
Harry took the towel off his head and looked at it, holding it out to Sirius.  
  
"Seerus," Harry managed, looking up at the man, who gasped at the attempt at his name.  
  
"Puddy," he corrected and toweled off the little boy, performing a cleansing spell on their clothes before redressing them. He picked them up and carried them to the couch in the living room. He sat down, one on either side of him. They had begun to converse about something once again, and Sirius found enjoyment in just listening to their nonsense.  
  
Before long, a key could be heard in the door and James walked in, followed by his wife and their friends. Neville looked up at his parents and smiled. Harry was too busy with whatever point he was making to notice that they had guests.  
  
"I didn't expect you back so soon," Sirius stated, standing and taking the jabbering Harry with him. Frank took hold of Neville and ruffled his hair.  
  
"You smell better than you did when I left you here," he commented to his son who just nuzzled his neck.  
  
"We thought we'd come back here for awhile," James said to Sirius, taking his wife's and Alice's coats and hanging them on the pegs by the door. Lily took Harry from Sirius and squeezed him.  
  
"You have had a bath, haven't you?" she asked her baby as Alice took Neville from Frank while he shrugged out of his jacket. Harry wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and grinned at his dad over her shoulder.  
  
"Come 'ere, 'arry," James said, sounding oddly like Hagrid and the boy released his mother and reached for him. When James had taken hold of little Harry, the child reached into his pocket and withdrew a glittering object. Sirius stepped closer and Lily watched as James smiled. Harry pulled away the torn wrapper he'd used to protect the piece of chocolate he'd saved for his dad and held out the candy.  
  
Lily looked at Sirius incredulously.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," James whispered, kissing his son on the cheek. Harry smiled. Both children were set on the floor and Lily brought a few toys for them from the playroom. The adults sat around the room, Frank and James on the floor with the boys, Sirius leaning against the doorpost, and the women on the couch. Frank asked Sirius about his flying motorcycle.  
  
"It's out front, but I don't fly it very often. The muggles around here don't take much to flying vehicles of any kind," Sirius told him.  
  
"Puddy," Harry shouted, suddenly, pushing the figurine of the black dog at Neville. "For Nebble."  
  
"Dawd," Neville said, and he looked at Sirius. James and Lily looked at Sirius with wide eyes. Harry looked over his shoulder at the man now standing in the doorway.  
  
"No, that's a dog," Frank told his son, stressing the 'g' and picking up the little figurine.  
  
Neville looked at his dad and said simply, "Dawd."  
  
Frank shrugged one shoulder and agreed, "Dawd, it is."  
  
Harry yawned and almost fell backward, but James caught him by the front of his shirt and pulled him forward.  
  
"Tired, little guy?" he asked, smiling.  
  
As if answering, Neville, yawned as well and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Maybe it's time we left, honey," Alice said quietly, though there wasn't much conviction in her voice. Frank looked at her and then at James who was looking at Harry. Sirius furrowed his brow and observed in silence.  
  
"You know, it is late. You could stay. Harry wouldn't mind sharing his crib with Neville," Lily said, looking at Alice.  
  
The child stopped rubbing his eyes when he heard his name and looked at Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Nebble?" Harry asked tiredly, his eyes drooping. He yawned again, and this time fell backward, but James reached his hand out before his head could connect with the wooden floor. Neville laughed at his friend who shook himself awake and smiled.  
  
"We should go." All eyes turned to Frank as he stood himself up and held a hand out to help James. There was a determined look in his eyes as he pulled his friend off the ground. Following his lead, Neville stood and helped Harry to his feet.  
  
"I should leave as well," Sirius said, stepping forward.  
  
James retrieved their coats from the pegs and Harry went and got Neville's from the playroom. The ladies stood and the Frank helped Alice into her jacket. Sirius knelt and pulled Neville's hood up and tied it underneath. Harry found this very amusing, no longer seeming tired at all. Neville pushed the laughing child lightly and he fell to his bottom.  
  
"Neville!" his mother scolded, and the boy helped Harry to his feet again.  
  
"Read your owl, Sirius," Frank told the man as they headed to the front door.  
  
"What's this about?"  
  
"We'll be around early," Mr. Longbottom continued, hefting his son up into his arms. "See you then. Sirius. James. Lily." He nodded at each of them as he stepped into the night air.  
  
"Bye, Harry," Neville called over his father's shoulder. "Bye, dawd."  
  
Sirius shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Nebble!" Harry cried suddenly, running outside, holding something up to his friend. Frank turned and took the figurine from his outstretched hand.  
  
"Here, Neville," the man said, giving it to his son. "Harry's giving you the 'dawd'. Say thank you."  
  
"Dank you, Harry," Neville said quietly, gripping the toy and waving sadly as he and his parents walked away from the house.  
  
Once they were out of sight, Harry ran at Sirius who scooped him up.  
  
"Puddy!" the child exclaimed, burying his face in the man's chest.  
  
"Did you change in front of Neville?" Lily asked in an urgent whisper, already knowing the answer. "It's a good thing you didn't fall asleep like the dog this time."  
  
"It's a good thing your son is conniving. He covered for me," Sirius said fondly, stroking the child's soft black hair. "I don't care anymore anyway. What's in the owl that's so important?"  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it anymore, tonight," the woman said, and James was looking at his son again.  
  
"Let me hold him for a minute," the father said, holding out his hands. Harry happily made the transfer and leaned his forehead on James' chin.  
  
"What's going on?" Sirius prodded, dread building up inside him. James was silent for a moment longer, and Lily took a deep breath.  
  
"Things are happening, Sirius, you know that. We're not living in this house, in this village for the scenery," James said, finally, moving Harry's head from his chin to his shoulder.  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"That's just it," Lily began, "We don't know anything."  
  
"Except that something's changed," James added.  
  
"Frank knows something." Sirius' mind went back to what Longbottom told him and the owl waiting for him at his home. "Or, Remus does."  
  
"Only what I've just told you. Something isn't right."  
  
Something Frank had asked him earlier struck Sirius at that moment.  
  
"What about Peter? Do you need to leave? You can come stay with me until we find you another home. Just for tonight even."  
  
"Take Harry upstairs," James told his wife, handing the baby to her.  
  
Sirius stopped her before she stepped away and Harry grinned at him.  
  
"Puddy stay?"  
  
"No, Sirius is going home, Harry," James said.  
  
Harry frowned and reached for Sirius who hugged him and gave a pointed look at the boy's parents.  
  
"Goodnight, Harry," Sirius whispered when the child sat back in his arms.  
  
"Goo'night, Seerus," Harry replied, slowly, speaking very carefully.  
  
Lily closed her eyes momentarily and took another deep breath before taking Harry upstairs. Sirius watched them, waving at Harry as they disappeared behind a door, then turned to James.  
  
"Why am I leaving when I don't think I should be?"  
  
"Because there's no reason for you to stay."  
  
"Just tell me what's going on."  
  
"I don't know. That's why you need to go. Come back in the morning and maybe we'll know something more by then."  
  
"I'm going to get the letter and come back."  
  
"No, Sirius."  
  
"I am, James." Sirius made like he was going to apparate, but remembered his motorcycle. He cursed the charmed two-wheeler under his breath.   
  
"At least, give Lily some time to calm down. Walk your motorcycle home. If you insist on coming back after that, then fine. I need to talk to her, and you need to leave."  
  
Sirius wanted to argue, but knew it was pointless. He left the house without another word and began rolling his motorcycle down the street. He decided that once he'd made it to an uninhabited alleyway, he'd chance taking her up for the sake of saving time. There was the sound of an explosion behind him.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Once he'd seen Sirius begin walking away from the house with his motorcycle, James left the front window and started for the stairs. Just as he mounted the bottom step, the front door opened behind him and he turned, expecting to see his persistent best friend.  
  
"Siri…"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Lily heard Sirius leave and laid Harry down on the bed, brushing the hair out of his eyes. Harry yawned but smiled up at his mother. Then they both heard the front door open again. Lily frowned and started for the door, Harry scrambling to get off the bed.  
  
"Puddy stay?"  
  
Lily screamed and Harry jumped at the sound, falling to the floor with frightened tears in his eyes.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Sirius stood gaping at the wreck that, only moments before, had been his best friends' house. A white noise filled his ears, but he could hear a baby crying from within the wooden mess. The ground shook as the hulking form of Rubeus Hagrid appeared suddenly and dropped to the sidewalk nearby. Sirius still couldn't find his strength, and barely noticed as the half-giant ducked into the now dilapidated residence and reemerged carrying the crying toddler.  
  
"We weren' sure if lil' Harry'd still be 'ere," Hagrid muttered to Black. Sirius just looked at the baby, whose cries had subsided along with the white noise. He was now surrounded by thick silence.  
  
"Puddy?" Harry made eye contact with his godfather.  
  
Hagrid looked at Sirius and then to his motorcycle.  
  
"Would yeh mind if I borrowed that flying motorcycle of yers, Sirius? The portkey on'y got me 'ere. Won't take me back."  
  
Sirius tried to speak; wanted to speak; to scream and to cry, but all he did was nod, his eyes never leaving Harry's.  
  
"I'm real sorry abou' this, Sirius. I can't believe it's happened."  
  
"Just get him out of here, Hagrid," the man ordered. "Don't let anything happen to Harry." Sirius knew he spoke these things, but he didn't know how.  
  
"Right. Thanks, Sirius."  
  
"Puddy!" Harry called as Hagrid wrapped him in the flaps of his moleskin coat and clutched him to his chest, starting the motorcycle.  
  
"Goodbye, Harry."   
  
Sirius watched in disbelief as Hagrid took the machine off the ground and began the journey to Harry's safety. The motorcycle was loud, but not loud enough to drown out the calls of, "Seerus! Puddy!" as they disappeared behind a cloud.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
©2004 – Roxanne L. Martin, Writings From Behind The Red Door 


End file.
